


Nervous Smiles

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Pete meets the most important person in your life.
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Nervous Smiles

It wasn’t a surprise that Y/N had a kid. She had made sure to tell him on the first date, that she liked him and all, but her baby would always be first priority. Pete could handle that. He could handle not being the first as long as she was telling him the truth and she was. She made sure to tell him the weeks that she was watching Grace, and the sudden days were her ex dropped their daughter off at her place in the middle of the day.

They only broached the subject a few times, in the first three months. With the relationship not being too serious yet, Pete didn’t want to meet the little girl yet in case things went south. He also didn’t want to confuse her, since Y/N hadn’t figured out how exactly to tell her that her friend Pete had become her boyfriend Pete.

As they reached the fifth month of being together, they sat down and talked about it. Pete with sweaty palms and a nervous smile. Y/N with her hands pulling at her fingers, stuttering as every other word came out of her mouth, and top lip between her teeth when he talked or the silence went on for too long. The conversation couldn’t not be awkward, Pete as much as he wanted to meet the little girl didn’t want to cause problems between Y/N and her ex. And Y/N was worried she was forcing Pete into meeting Grace, despite the amount of times he asked about her first, always wanting to know more about her.

They put off Pete meeting her for another month. Y/N needed to break the news as gently as she could and she wanted Grace to get used to hearing her talk about Pete, wanted her to warm up to the idea of him.

The nerves, they had about Pete not liking Grace and Grace not liking them, quickly went away as soon as they met. Grace took a shine to Pete after a minute to. Dragging him to her tea table so he could play with her. And when it came to dinner, she wanted her new friend to sit next to her, where Ellie the Teddy, usually would. Pete was in awe of Grace, he already she knew she was amazing, she couldn’t be Y/N's and not be amazing, but she had such a big personality, and she liked him. Liked him enough to let him sit next to her, which her own parents barely got the honor of doing.

Nervous smiles were exchanged again, when they sat down on the couch after Grace went to sleep. But, these ones were also accompanied by bright eyes that shone, with all the words their tongues wouldn’t let be said.


End file.
